Spark of Frustration
by BitterEloquence
Summary: IDW: What he thought was going to be a relaxing evening was turning into something much more drawn-out and frustrating. Slash/Kink Sentinel Prime /Prowl


Disclaimer: Not mine, nor am I making any money off of it. The only thing I own are the twisted ideas floating around in my head.

Thanks to wyntir_rose for the beta!

* * *

"You know, Prowl, if you don't relax, you're not going to enjoy this." Sentinel Prime's voice came off to his left. The young tactician struggled slightly against his bonds. Chains rattled dully in response to his half-sparked movements. Protest though he might, Prowl's entire body was tingling in anticipation of what was going to come next.

His processor was having the hardest time keeping up with the situation but he had long-ago resigned himself to the fact that trying to follow Sentinel's twisted thought processes was enough to send him into a cascade failure. The younger mech found it easier not to over-think the various positions he found himself in when he was with his older and far more 'experienced' lover.

"I fail to see the point in this, sir." He was trying, ohhh he was trying so hard to sound cool and professional. To affect the same unflappable façade he wore during 'office hours'.

Prowl was seriously underestimating Sentinel Prime however, if he thought that was going to sway his commander. "You're uptight, Prowl. To the point that I'm worried about you just snapping one day," Sentinel murmured into his audio. His lips brushed against the younger mech's audio receptor in a feather soft caress.

"So this is just an excuse to save me from my own workaholic tendencies?"

"That and you're amazingly sexy when you have that flustered and vaguely panicked look on your face." Then, his lips covered Prowl's and the young tactician moaned with a combination of frustration and raw need. His attempts to remain unmoved were failing miserably as Prowl's processor gave up the ghost and just shut down his higher thought processes to protect the integrity of his hard-drive.

Without his more complex sub-routines running in the background, Prowl had little defense against the sheer amount of data that was flooding his sensor but that didn't seem to deter his rarely indulged snarky side. "I think you're just using this as an excuse to tie me up and molest me, sir."

Sentinel laughed, a low rumbling sound that sent reverberations throughout Prowl's chassis as the other mech pressed down on top of him. The younger mech groaned hoarsely and pushed up against his bonds in an attempt to press closer to those vibrations.

"I think you're really enjoying this and just don't want to admit it," the older mech teased, nipping at Prowl's lower lip component sharply.

Prowl tried to tilt his head, entreating his lover to kiss him but Sentinel pulled away, deliberately teasing him.

"Ah, ah, ah. I think you've failed to grasp the point here, Prowl," he teased playfully, feathering kisses along the younger mech's faceplates as he headed towards his audio. "You're not in control here, I am. I want you to just let it all go. Just surrender and let someone else take control for once…."

Groaning in frustration, Prowl twisted some more, further abrading his wrists in the process. "This isn't fair, fraggit!" It was as close to a whine as the somber young tactician had ever gotten.

"Of course it's not. This isn't about being fair, it's about you letting go for once…." Sensing that Prowl was just getting more wound up Sentinel moved his hands to press the struggling mech's hands back down against the desk. "Relax, Prowl….just relax….," he rumbled, stroking his fingertips along the inside of Prowl's wrists in soothing circles. "Shhh….just relax." It wasn't really in Sentinel's nature to be the soft, tender lover. He was just too intense a personality for that and had never made a habit of coddling his aide. But he knew that if he didn't want this whole kinky plan of his to come crashing down on his head, he'd have to take steps to calm his lover down.

"Primus…you are so sexy, did you know that?" Sentinel groaned, leaning in to kiss Prowl passionately. His fingers continued their soft petting and strokes along the restrained mech's forearms.

Prowl whimpered into the kiss, a shudder running through him as he found himself being seduced by the unexpected tenderness of his lover. The Prime was many things but he was rarely gentle. It left Prowl at a loss and uncertain of how to react. Almost against his will, he found himself relaxing into Sentinel's ministrations and Prowl went languid beneath his commander. After a surprised moment, he realized he wasn't even really aware of the chains when he stopped focusing on them rather than the delightful sensations running through him.

The Prime had pulled away from his mouth and was feathering soft kisses down his arm towards one of his wrists and Prowl watched him hazily as the chains rattled dimly at the back of his awareness.

"That's it….just like that. Relax…," Sentinel urged softly, nuzzling against some of the scratches on Prowl's wrist. "Try turning your optics offline. Just shut them off and Bfeel/B," the larger mech commanded, his voice a hypnotic sound to the overwhelmed mech's audios.

Trembling like a small, scared creature, Prowl offlined his optics. Much to his surprise, it actually helped a little and soothed further by Sentinel Prime's almost uncharacteristically tender ministrations, he fell into a mental lull.

Smiling to himself, Sentinel watched his subordinate's faceplates slowly go peaceful and still he continued to feather his hands up and down Prowl's arms. His lips skimmed the tactician's faceplates, tracing the line of his helm before pausing to nuzzle along his chevron.

Prowl shuddered lightly and turned into the touch. Sentinel heard the almost inaudible whine as he tried to bring his optics back online and he hastily clapped a hand over them. "No, keep them offline."

"Sir?"

"Just trust me....turn them off, Prowler."

Uncertainty could be clearly read on his face but Prowl did as ordered. He was rewarded with soft kiss. The Prime went back to his quiet molestations. It was nice at first but after a breem of it, the younger mech found himself growing a bit impatient. Still, his commander continued those maddeningly soft caresses until he thought he was going to scream with the need for Imore/I .

He squirmed a little on top of the table and Sentinel pulled away with a puzzled look. "What? What is it?"

"Want you to touch me….," Prowl finally admitted begrudgingly.

"I Bam/B touching you, see?" To demonstrate, Sentinel teased his hands up Prowl's hood. The tactician just groaned in frustration and squirmed some more.

Realization dawned in Sentinel's processor and a decidedly predatory grin spread across his faceplates. "What? What do you want, Prowl?"

"Anything…fraggit…" The words were a pained hiss. Prowl's faceplates twisted into a grimace as though the confession actually hurt him.

The larger mech laughed again and nipped his aide's lower lip component sharply. "Anything, you say? Well, we'll have to see about that. Keep your optics offline or I'll leave you there."

Prowl tried to sit up but was jerked back by the chains. "You wouldn't!" But he wisely kept his optics offline.

"Wouldn't I?" Sentinel murmured, voice silky with menace. A single finger trailed up Prowl's chest. "You don't know what I'm capable of, Prowler. Haven't you heard? I'm a cold-sparked son of a glitch."

Sentinel dragged his finger up Prowl's throat and the younger mech tilted his head back, exposing the delicate tension cables and coolant lines almost submissively.

The sight was too tempting for the Prime and Sentinel leaned in to capture one of those cables in a sharp nip. Prowl flinched, a startled sound of pained pleasure escaping him.

"Primus!"

"No, my name is Sentinel Prime," the wholly arrogant fragger gloated, continuing his assault on Prowl's throat. He could almost feel the coolant racing through Prowl's lines and he heard the mech's fans kick in, no doubt in an attempt to cool down his systems.

He was having none of that!

He bit down on the tension cable, leaving the faint imprint of his dental plates on it before pulling away. "You Ican/I remember that can't you, Prowler?"

"How about unholy Pitspawn?" his not quite broken subordinate growled when the wonderful sensations ceased. Prowl pulled against the cuffs holding him down and their restless jangle betrayed his impatient mood.

"How about 'Master'?"

"Ha! Not a fragging chance. Now are you going to finish what you started? Because if not, I have a lot of paperwork I still have to file."

"You really know how to kill the mood, don't you, Prowler?" Unbeknownst to Prowl, Sentinel straightened and an unholy grin of pure malicious glee flit across his faceplates.

"Sorry, sir. But really? 'Master?' Surely you can come up with something better." Prowl shifted impatiently once again but those teasing touches didn't return."

"….Sir?"

Only silence answered him.

"Sentinel? What the frag are you up to?" With a frown Prowl powered up his optics looked around the now empty office with dawning realization. "That son of a glitch! I'll kill him!"

There was the faintest trace of mocking laughter before the door shut behind Sentinel Prime.

Disclaimer: Not mine, nor am I making any money off of it. The only thing I own are the twisted ideas floating around in my head.

Thanks to yankeesailor for the beta!


End file.
